Had You At Hello
by Free Jay 26
Summary: Two trios, almost perfectly matched. If only they could get along. Fiesty Jasper and snarky Alice, quirky Bella and weird Edward, bitch Rosalie and cool Emmett. They have strange rivalries, yet wouldn't trade it for the world.


She crossed her arms and looked away. The boy next to her chuckled infuriatingly.

"Look, maybe we got off on the wrong foot -" he started.

"Yes, so now you don't talk to me and I won't bother you, okay?" She snapped and went back to glaring at her Biology textbook.

He ran his hand through his hair and muttered, "Not exactly what I meant, but fine."

She longed to ask him what he did mean, but her pride stopped her.

×-×-×-×-×-×-×-×-×-×-×-×-×-×-×-×-×-×-×-×-×-×-×-×-×-×-×-×-×-×-×-×-×-×-×-×-×-×-×-×-×-×-×-×-×-×-×-×-×-×-×-×

His name was Jasper Whitlock, and Alice knew he was trouble.  
Her crush had started the day she saw him, and never stopped.

He was 6'2, with messy bronze-brown hair and a beautiful sense of humour. Alice knew if they could get past their differences they could be friends, maybe more. The problem was he enjoyed winding her up a little too much.  
Alice knew Jasper was a calm, if slightly geeky, nerd, but somehow around her, he became a fiend.

So, when the Biology teacher had decided that they should be partners for the term, Alice was both overjoyed and infuriated, hence the aforementioned dialogue. So, there she sat, mulling over his words in her head, and keeping up her facade of infuriated indifference throughout the whole class.

×-×-×-×-×-×-×-×-×-×-×-×-×-×-×-×-×-×-×-×-×-×-×-×-×-×-×-×-×-×-×-×-×-×-×-×-×-×-×-×-×-×-×-×-×-×-×-×-×-×-×-×

For his part, Jasper was quite happy to sit next to the feisty little brunette, and maybe annoy her a little, just for the fun of it. And because they already knew the subject matter.  
To be sure, Jasper didn't understand why normally cheerful Alice became so rude in his presence.

He thought she was quite cute, with short black hair that never obeyed her, and that handwriting that changed every other sentence. She was new to this school, and was very temperamental; possibly an artist, but not the paintbrush kind. Maybe a poet, or a songwriter, just plain writer could work, too.

He wondered at her stillness; the girl was usually a hyper ball of caffeine. He decided to ask her.

"What, pixie, why so calm? Missed your morning coffee?"

"What happened to not disturbing each other?" She raised an eyebrow, and after a moment returned to her intense study of the textbook.

"Pix, both of us know this textbook by heart. Plus, it may burn up under that glare of yours." A second later, he was subjected to said glare. "C'mon, love, we can get through this class without dying of boredom. Y'know, get to know each other." He winked in a salacious way.

×-×-×-×-×-×-×-×-×-×-×-×-×-×-×-×-×-×-×-×-×-×-×-×-×-×-×-×-×-×-×-×-×-×-×-×-×-×-×-×-×-×-×-×-×-×-×-×-×-×-×-×

Sweet Jesus, he was hot when he winked, and Alice just wanted to... well she didn't know what she wanted to do exactly, only that it involved dragging him across the table and kissing him.

Although, if he was going to flirt, that was a game she could play, and play she would.

"Yes, I bet you'd like that, wouldn't you?" She purred. If her judgement was correct, he was one of those boys who liked a girl who knew what she wanted.

As she had suspected, Jasper blinked, then seemed to remember himself and said, "you would be the lucky one. I've never had any complaints."

"Maybe you've never had any, full stop." She wouldn't let a stupid hot boy with nice hair win an argument.

"You won't know till you've tried it, love. Unless you're scared of my-"

"-your nothing, thank you very much. Also I find it a little disturbing how you went from coffee to sex. What, is there nothing else in that head?"

"There doesn't need to be; the face would make up for it. But I do have other thoughts. Like why your Biology book has been open to anatomy for the past three lessons. If it's a thing, well, I'm quite good at sitting still."

"Maybe it has something to do with the fact that we've been studying anatomy for the past three classes. If you paid attention, you would know that."

"Love, I don't need to pay attention to something I'm already so good at. If you have doubts, I can get rid of them."

She decided to ignore that last remark. "Then you won't be worried to hear we have a unit test coming up next week."

"I'll worry only if you refuse to study with me. What do ya say, love, make it a date?" He smirked at her and winked when she blushed.

"No, thank you. I study alone." She turned back to her books, and thought, 'wouldn't mind that date though.'

Fortunately, the bell rang before she let that slip out. Alice gathered her books up as fast as she could, and high-tailed it out of there, not even stopping to thank the teacher on her way out.

Jasper made his way out of class more sedately, smiling to himself. He had made her uncomfortable, he could feel it.

Heading to the library, he pulled out his Bio book; he had a suspicion that if he flunked this test, well, a certain black haired pixie would have no more to do with him.


End file.
